Triumph
by Hikako
Summary: It started like any other day for Diablo...


AN: I have only just started this fanfic, but I will continue if enough people read and review.BR  
Disclaimer: I don't own Diablo II or any of the characters.  
P  
TriumphBR  
by Hikako  
P  
Diablo marched down the hall of his fortress; several Oblivion Knights followed in formation, outside sulfur was spit out of the river of flame and he was able to hear the dying cry of something. "One less mouth to feed." he said as he stopped to savor the echo of the screech. As he stalked down the long, stone, hallway several zombies lumbered out of the Lord of Terror's way, the few who didn't move fast enough were smashed under his enormous bulk.  
P  
As Diablo walked past his oldest brother's, Mephisto's, room he heard several screams and groans coming from behind the ironclad doors. It appeared Mephisto was experimenting again. That was always something that bugged Diablo, his brother was always work, work, and more work; no time to enjoy the fruits of their labor, there was always someplace new to conquer.  
P  
The demons who guarded the First Prime Evil's door were huge brutes that looked alot like Venom Lords, only their skin was silver and they were bigger and meaner looking than regular Venom Lords. But, Diablo had to thank Mephisto for many of the demons that were used in their campaigns; the Tainted used to be Goatmen and Spike Fiends were only porcupines that were put under Mephisto's care.  
P  
As Diablo got closer to his second brother's part of the fortress the hallways, usually clean and scrubbed, were covered in blood and gore. Some Suicide Minions must have gotten drunk last night, the Third Prime Evil thought to himself. If Mephisto was a workaholic, then you could have described Baal as the 'party-animal' of the family. What Mephisto dreamed up became the toys for Baal, most of the really spectacular demons Mephisto created Baal used as fillers in his parties.  
P  
As He neared the end of the hall two huge doors of blood red wood loomed ahead of him. Several Succubi, their robes in tatters, were leaving to go back to the harem. One Succubus with red hair and white skin giggled and winked at Diablo as he passed, Diablo just growled in reply; which made the Succubus giggle even more. Finally at his destination Diablo focused his energy in his fist and pulled back his arm, he sent it forward with enough force to smash solid stone.  
P  
The doors didn't stand a chance.  
P  
"Whaa!" the Lord of Destruction said as he awoke, several splinters hitting him in the forehead, his eyes were blurred and a small drop spittle was running down his chin. Diablo walked into room, not stepping around the drunken Minions scattered on the floor. As he approached the bed Baal eyes began to role into the back of his head. Rolling his eyes the Lord of Terror cuffed his brother upside the head, sending a piece of flesh from Baal's mouth to be sent to the other side of the room.  
P  
"Look at you!" Diablo began, "Drunk as a skunk-demon and," he made a show of sniffing the air, "smelling worse too." Diablo put his fists on his hips and scowled at his brother who was trying desperately to get a bearing of his surrondings. "Aw, lemme alon'." Baal said he tried to go back to sleep, instead he was bodily picked up and thrown across the room.  
P  
When he was back up his tentalcles were extended and his face was a thundercloud. "What do you think your doing?!" the Second Prime Evil screamed at his younger brother, "What time is it?" Diablo sighed and looked around the room, it was rather an enormous hall, red tapestries bearing the sign of Hell were tattered and stained and everywhere there was tables of food and drink. Mostly food, not a lot of drink. "The Blood Hawks have returned from their morning hunt." (AN:That means around 10:30 in Hell)  
P  
"Already?" Baal tried to yell but ending up hurting his head instead. "Today is the third of the week, remember?" Diablo asked as Baal wobbly walked to a table and drained several cups of blood liquor. "Of course! Today I-," he struggled trying to remember, "Today we..." His face showed a great deal of pain as he tried to think. Diablo rolled his eyes again and said, exasperated, "Today is the day of Mephisto's administrative meeting."  
P  
"Why do I have to go?" Baal complained as several Sirens entered with a tub of hot water and several clothes. "Because, 'Dear' Brother, if you want to rule an empire of your own, then you have to learn how to do it." At the outset, the Three Prime Evils had made a deal with each other, they would conquer all Creation and then divide it up between the three of them. Mephisto and Diablo were qualified for it, but it appeared that if they did divide Baal's third would crumble in a few millenia.  
P  
Letting out a groan, but not hampering, Baal let the Sirens clean him up and slip him into the state robes, basically a scarf that was red with a the sign of Hell on the ends, Diablo excepted one too before the Prime Evils left and let the Sirens clean up the mess in Baal's hall. Not that it would do any good, Baal would just have another feast and make a mess again.  
P  
As Diablo and Baal entered the Hall of Hell they both received exasperated stares from their brother Mephisto and Azmodan, the Lord of Sin. Diablo took his seat in the gold throne with the carving of a bat on it, Baal sat in the own with the fire on it. The table they sat at was circle, a large gold triangle marked the places of Diablo, Baal, and Mephisto, and the Lords of Sin, Pain, and Lies sat between them.  
P  
"Now that we are all here," Mephisto said grumply, "we can start. The goatmen in the Western sector are getting uppity about..." And so went the counsel, they discussed the best way to put down the Goatman rebellion, how to get more supplies to the front lines in Earth, and how to get into the Realm of Sanctuary. It was late afternoon before they were nearly finished and Baal was starting to look sleepy.  
P  
"One more thing before we abjourn, I would like you all to meet my newest assistant." He nodded to one of his MegaVenom Lords and it went to the and opened it up. In walked a female demon, normally Diablo wouldn't have payed any attention but even he wasn't prepared for what walked in. She was almost as tall as Diablo himself, her hair was like a flame, her skin was like gold, and four legs, like spider legs, sprung from her back. Diablo felt his jaw hit the ground.  
P  
"This is Andariel. I have decided to name her the Maiden of Anguish." Diablo's throat was dry, and he knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, casting a look at Baal Diablo saw he was barely holding in his desire. Mephisto leivitated to her and wrapped his arm in hers, his face clearly showed pride, and something else Diablo couldn't decipher. "I doubt you see much of her, she and I will be working most of the time. That's all, meeting abjourned."  
P  
As the Lord of Hatred and the Maiden of Anguish walked away, Diablo finally realized what was on Mephisto's face that he couldn't discern. It was triumph, triumph over his brothers. He finally had something they wanted yet they couldn't take it from him.  
P  
Triumph.  
P  
What will happen? Will Diablo get over his desire for Andariel? Will Baal take her away from his brother? Will Diablo get laid? All this and more next time! 


End file.
